Trick or Treat Smell my Feet
by MeggyMegz
Summary: Summary in the story. Kthnxbai.


Trick or Treat Smell my Feet Summary: Kagome decides to go trick-or-treating with the Inu-gang. What kind of chaos will this night become?  
**Note**: In this story you are about to read, I want you to know that: 1. Characters are going to be at some point OOC. 2. When Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango enter the store, people think they are in costume. Don't yell at me about that. 3. Don't flame. 4. Anime characters from other animes are in here. Don't be like "THEY AREN'T FROM INUYASHA, IDIOT!" because I know that.  
---------  
"Halloween. Halloween. Ghost and ghouls. Halloween!" Souta sang as he put on his Naruto headband "Sis, what are YOU going to be?"  
"I don't know. A witch.. a fairy.. or possibly a vampire! I'm not sure, Souta." Kagome Higurashi smiled at her little brother  
"Well, tomorrow is Halloween. You need to choose." Miss Higurashi, Kagome's mother (We'll call 'er Mom), said as she washed the dishes "Hey. Didn't you say that you're going to invite Inuyasha and his friends to go trick-or-treating with you?"  
"Oh yeah! Thats right! Thanks, Mom!" Kagome said kissing her mom's cheek and going outside  
She gasped as she saw Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku standing there, looking around the well. She then laughed.  
"Hey guys!" She giggled "We need to get to the store!"  
"Store?" Shippou asked  
"A place where you can get toys, food, clothes, etc." Kagome said "We need to go to Halloween Express for your costumes."  
"What the hell is Halloween?" Inuyasha asked  
"A holiday where humans dress up as monsters for only one night to get candy." Souta popped (Me: How'd you get here? Souta: I secretly followed Kagome. -sweat drop-) in  
"Candy! Yummy!" Inuyasha screamed (He has a fetish for candy and ramen.)  
"Well, lets go to the store!" Kagome said, grabbing her friend's hands and dragging them to the store.  
**An hour later.. finally approaching Halloween Express**  
After the big fight with Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kagome yelling 'Sit!' athousand times, they were finally in the store. Kagome stared at someone dressed up as Sasuke from Naruto.  
"Is there an anime convention here?" She asked herself as she passed a little kid trying to reach a Pikachu costume  
Miroku 'ah'ed as he saw a costume he adored and wanted Sango to be- a kinky maid costume with a whip. Sango slapped him ofcourse and ran off.  
"Dude.. what are you supposed to be?" Some person dressed as a hippie asked Inuyasha  
"A d-"  
"H-he's a half-dog half-human!" Kagome said  
"Oh. Pimp costume!" Hippie-man said, then walked away  
**Thirty minutes later..**  
"Everyone have their costumes?" Kagome asked as her friends circled her  
They all nodded.. except for Inuyasha. Inuyasha told Kagome he didn't need a 'costume'.  
"Kagome, what are you going to be?" Miroku asked her as he eyed Sango's bottom, his favorite area  
"You'll have to see." Kagome laughed  
**At Kagome's house.. the night before halloween**  
Kagome smirked as she just finished the pants to her costume. _Time for the-_  
"Dammit women, wheres the ramen?" Inuyasha asked, slamming into her room  
Kagome quickly hid her incomplete costume and stood up, "In the cabnet. If you payed attention, you wouldn't be angry."  
Inuyasha left with a huff, and left Kagome back to work on her costume (Hand-made costume, folks! Isn't she a trooper?!).  
**Halloween night.. outside**  
This is all you've been waiting for.. DRUM ROLL PLEASE! -drum roll sound in the back ground-  
Shippou was dressed as a little vampire that had ears and a tail, Sango was dressed as a witch, and Miroku was dressed as a pimp. Inuyasha was, of course, himself. _Where the hell is she? And what is her costume?_  
Mom came out and smiled, "This what you've all been waiting for!"  
Kagome came out, dressed up as a female Inuyasha. Her long hair down with black dog ears, and big purple pants and a cool looking purple robe of the fire rat. Inuyasha choked.  
"Lets get some candy!" Kagome squealed  
Thus, the five friends went off to trick-or treat on her street.  
------------  
This was made out of pure boredom, and randomness. I'm not sure if I'll make another chappie. Read and review. Oh and I know Shippou, Sango, and Miroku don't talk much. Gomen! - Meghan (MeggyMegz) 


End file.
